To Unknown Secrets
by WolfGirlStarlight17
Summary: Kagome is a very awesome dueling but, she never tells anyone that she is the Dragon's keeper of Slifer the Sky Dragon. But now she was transferred to a new school, she met new friends and enemies. Then when Bakura made friends with Kagome he noticed she was keeping a secret, can Bakura figure out her secret? Bakura/Kagome


**To Unknown Secrets**

**Disclaimer – I don't own the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or InuYasha. But I do own Kagome's family**

**Summary: **Kagome is a very awesome duelist but she never tells anyone that she's Dragons Keeper from when the Pharaoh was stable with the Egyptian God cards. But now she was transferred to a new school and met new friend and saw her enemies. Then when Bakura made friends with Kagome he noticed she was keeping a secret, can Bakura figure out her secret? Bakura/Kagome

**The new duelists and the new classmates**

"Kagome, it's time get up." says her mother Saku along her brother Kuyo

"mm….okay" and with that Kagome got up to take a shower and head down stairs and to eat breakfast. Her mother handed her a plate with her favorite bacon, eggs, and cheese in a sandwich.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said.

"So are you guys excited to go to a new school all together?" Saku asked

"Yeah, and it's about time too mother" Kuyo replied

"Were happy that you guys get to be together" Kakun their father replied back

"We gotta go guys we will see you after school mom and dad" Kussane the mid-child replied

"Have a nice day and good luck" Kuchkin and Saku replied in unsion.

"Hey instead of walking how 'bout we use your cards?" Kusaki the second mid-child asked

"That's not a bad idea" Kusin the youngest replied

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Mew!"

"Mewtwo!"

"Victini!"

"Kyruem!"

"Cresselo!"

"Darkrai!"

Six dragons appeared flew off to New Domino High School.

**Meanwhile at the school yard**

"Hey Yug, did you know we have new students in the school" a teenage blond boy with brown eyes asked

"Really, I didn't know that Joey" a boy known as Yugi with hot pink, yellow, and black hair with violet eyes replied to a boy known as Joey

"Yeah they, should be here any minute." Teah replied with Bakura, Tristan and Marik and then all of a sudden a huge shadow hovered the group. Then they see six dragaon the size of Blue eyes ultimate dragon, but two of the dragons was bigger than Slifer.

"That must be them" Tristan said as the dragons landed and six people jumped off of each dragon three girls and three boys. They each hold out a Yu-Gi-Oh card and each dragon went in one of each card.

'Who are they?' Was the whole group same guestion

"Wow, that was a lot of fun, it was kinda short." One of the girls said

"Hey!" Teah yelled

"uh?" was all the kids said

Teah went over them along with her friends.

"Hey, are you guys new?" Teah asked

"Yeah, we are. Oh my name's Kuyo Higurashi, these are my brothers and sisters" Kuyo replied

"I'm Kagome Higurashi"

"I'm Kussane Higurashi"

"I'm Kusaki Higurashi"

"I'm Kusin Higurashi"

"And I'm Kusa Higurashi"

"I'm Teah, this is Tristan, Yugi, Joey, Bakura, and Marik" Teah introduced everyone

"Oh my god, Kagome is that you?" a sluty voice appeared

'You got to be kidding me' Kagome thought

"Go away Kik-hoe, before I beat you to a fucking pulp" Kagome said with venom in her voice.

"Oh and why would I do that?" Kik-hoe asked

"Cause your sluty perfume is burning my sense of smell and your boobs look like there going pop out and sag." Kagome replied

"ooooooohhhhhhh" Kuyo exclaimed

"well-"

Kikyo was interrupted when the school bell ranged.

"Well gotta go see ya Kik-hoe" Kagome said

And with that the group left a pissed off slut.

"That was awesome Kagome, no one has ever did that to Kik-hoe before" Joey exclaimed

"But uh-" Joey was interrupted

"How do you know her?" Bakura asked finishing was Joey was going to say

"She's my cousin, people say we are twins with the same similarities and the same differences, heck we even look identical, but we're not were god damn ass cousins. We're different, very different, everything we wanted, everything we needed, and everything we have is **ALL **different." Kagome said very angry

"Oh were sorry to bring that up Kagome" Marik sadly replied.

"It's alright it's just that I always thought I could ignore but, I can't sometimes you know?" Kagome asked

"I know how ya feel, Kags but you get through it." Joey told Kagome

"Thanks and can you guys show us around the school please?" Kusa asked

After school they asked if they could go to the Higurashi's house and they agreed, so they had to walk but they all flew on Kuyo's dragon Cresslio. By the time they got to the house everybody was taken back because it wasn't a house it was a mansion bigger than Bakura's. Then they met the parents the dogs Coal and Snowflake/Snowy. Then showed everyone the rooms and they were surprised to see how huge they were. So the girls went into Kagome's room and the guy's went Kuyo's room and the family has let them stay over and the kids were appreciated that they could stay so they did. Kagome was going down stairs to get some snacks in the kitchen until she bumped into Bakura and fell down the stairs along with him.

They both stopped at the bottom of the stairs(no on could hear them not even her parents B3).

"Oh, I'm sorry Bakura I should've been more careful"

"S'kay, it happened to me before plenty of times" (A/N: the Ryou Bakura the good side is gone so Yami Bakura have his body now)

"You headed to the kitchen to get nicknacks for the guys" Kagome asked

"Yeah, and there always making me get it, you?" Bakura grumply said but asked with a gentle tone

"Yeah, me too" Kagome replied.

But then all of a sudden the world around them disappeared like it's just them, then out of no where Bakura wrapped his arms around Kagome and looked into to each other's eyes and started leaning into each other, they were just about to kiss the heard clicking sounds.

Joey and Kussane was taking photos of them having their moment together.

"Aw, look at the couple" Joey cooed

"And they were about to kiss to, the guys would be so surprised to see this' Kussane replied to Joey

"Show us what?" Ms. Saku Kagome's mother asked

"Oh, the at Kagome and Bakura wer-" Kusssane and Joey was interrupted by Kagome and Bakura chocking the day lights out of them

"Show them that picture" Kagome said

"And you die" Bakura finished the sentence

When Joey and Kussane were starting getting blue they had had to let go and take Kussane's phone to delete the picture and that's what they did because they didn't want anybody to know what happened.

**Later that night**

Kagome was outside in the back yard when everyone was knocked out enjoying the fresh cool breeze of the night. Then out of nowhere Bakura came.

"Hey" Bakura said softly

"Hi" Kagome replied

Then Bakura tackled her to the ground and kissed her roughly and thrusted his tongue into her sweet mouth. Kagome moaned and responded back by wrapping her tongue around his and having a tongue battle for dominance but in the end Bakura won

Saku was going into the kitchen until she saw Kagome and Bakura making out in the back yard. She finally understood why Kagome and Bakura wanted to hide what they did earlier and she was proud of Kagome finding a boyfriend who can really love her.

Bakura had to break the heated the kiss for air, when he pulled away both of them were panting harshly and Bakura saw Kagome's flushed face.

"I… I love you, Bakura" Kagome panted

"And I love you Kagome" Bakura said softly

Then he picked Kagome up and went to the living room and put her on the couch and he settled in on the love chair.

**Next day at school**

Kagome and the group were eating lunch in the school yard with their parents

Until Kikyo came with her douche of a boyfriend Seto and challenged Yugi to a duel and Yugi accepted.

"Yugi, what ever you do don't summon Slifer" Kagome asked

"Sure, but why?" Yugi asked

"Just don't okay?" Kgome asked nicely

Yugi nodded and the duel was on. A few moments later Yugi was losing against Seto until Yugi summoned The Winged Dragon of Ra that made Yugi summoned the others, but something was strange when Yugi summoned Slifer it faced Kagome

"What the?" Yugi said

As Kagome right arm glowed and Slifer flew into the air and wrapped around Kagome. When Kagome's arm stopped glowing it showed an ancient Egyption writing. Then Kagome gave Slifer an order to finish off Seto and Seto lost again. Kagome explained how she was the incarnation of The Dragon's keeper in ancient Egypt. Kagome left early and went home to relax.

**One week later (alone at the Higurashi's mansion) **

Bakura came over when everyone was out of town and talked to Kagome. Then she told him that when she fight she would get scars and it didn't matter to him. Then Kagome climb onto Bakura's lap on the couch, looked him in the eye and told him how much she loved him, how sexy he was and how lucky she was to be his girlfriend.

Now Bakura looked to her. Kagome allowed herself a moment's thought before leaning into a kiss, which lasted mere seconds before she followed through with another, and another, and at last she felt herself holding Bakura, truly holding him the way people are meant to. She had never held anyone this way. This was far and away a different feeling. This was like finding something new, like breathing life into something that many people had given up on. This was passion like nothing she'd ever felt, because it was theirs.

They kissed for a good few minutes, tongues working away at each other, while sometimes Bakura would move down and press his lips to Kagome's exposed chest. When he decided it was over, Bakura raised his hand up and shoved Kagome to one side of the couch, getting out of the chair and walking deliberately to the opposite side of the house where her bedroom lay upstairs. Kagome watched him go, flustered, the music coming to a stop. It started up again, the player set to repeat, as Bakura opened the door. He turned and gave Kagome a sly wink, and then entered her bedroom, slowly closing the door behind him.

Inside, Bakura went about unbuttoning his pants, when barely two seconds after the door had been closed, Kagome launched it violently open and pounced on Bakura, who caught her instinctively and laughed, falling back onto the bed. Their legs scrambled together clumsily, Bakura's cycling wildly in the air and Kagome's squirming to maintain his dominance. Their lips met and their movements slowed, hearts still racing, and Kagome's hands found their way underneath Bakura's shirt. Bakura felt nails digging into his skin and he moaned loud syllables of nothing into Kagome's sweet mouth. The bed shook as Bakura wrestled beneath her, but Kagome had gained control.

They broke for air, and Kagome's eyes flared up at the boy. "Show me that tattoo of yours."

Wordlessly, Kagome obliged, half-standing with one foot still on the bed and the other on the ground as she removed her tank top. Bakura watched placidly as this took place, and Kagome slowly became the naked, sexy wisp that he'd dreamed about for so many nights. Kagome turned slightly so the light caught her writing and made it glisten, highlighted with her body heat. Bakura admired the scars – scars that perhaps even he could not hope to match. Then again, he preferred when scars had no form, and remained mere sadistic expressions cut deep into a victim's body. But Kagome's was, appropriately, a work of art.

Bakura kept his eyes on Kagome, who was getting on all fours and shoving her backside in the air - undoing her shorts and letting them drop just enough so that a hint of her bare ass could be seen. Bakura didn't spare any time crawling up the bed and meeting it with his hands, caressing it and slowly tugging the waistline of her trousers down with his thumbs. Bakura's ragged breath was the loudest noise in the room. Bakura switched Kagome's position so she was on her back.

Retrieving a bottle of lube from the bedside table, Bakura emptied out a handful and jammed his digits into the mess. He shuffled forward, his hardened member resting against Kagome's thigh as he pressed a hand against the small of his back and slid the other's index and medius fingers into Kagome's pussy. Kagome hissed, pussy tightening around the fingers while her leg muscles flexed and he felt Kagome go wet. She reached and touched Bakura's cock, nails caressing the tip and the shaft, and he felt himself grow. With his free hand, Bakura snuck his other hand onto Kagome's breast and massaging them which made Kagome more wet. Then she slapped his fingers around Bakura's shaft and worked it, as a third finger entered her vagina. Kagome's grip on Bakura's cock loosened.

Bakura spread his fingers inside Kagome and grinned at the sound of the other's cries, an urgent mixture of pain and excitement. She pumped hard at Bakura's modest member.

Kagome cursed under her breath as she felt herself climax, her face a bright pink mess, eyelids twitching as she rode the orgasm out. When the feeling passed, she went to bury her face in the pillow, only to feel Bakura's hands retrieve themselves and grip hold of either side of her waist. She had mere seconds to prepare herself, her gut feeling not unlike it would on a rollercoaster right before the largest drop came into view, before she felt Bakura penetrate her, his massive cock plunging into her and sending electricity coursing up Kagome's body. She dug her hands into the covers and allowed her pussy to be driven forward while her head narrowly avoided slamming into the headstand. She cried with every thrust, and with every thrust, Kagome wanted more. Wanted to feel Bakura's desire, her virility, her passion. But most of all she wanted his cock.

She wanted to swear, to yell, to dirty talk as Bakura fucked her, but all these things were impossible because the boy barely gave her time to breathe. It started hard and fast and only got harder and faster. It wasn't romantic. Fuck romance. It wasn't perfect. Fuck perfection. But it was good, and it was now, and it was hot, and it was right Eventually she steadied herself, Bakura's pounding far more rhythmic than their dancing had been and therefore easier to predict, and she found enough control to speak a mere three words. He knew she had three words, and he knew she had to use them well.

"Bakura..."

One word.

"What!" Bakura growled, his thrusts unabated.

"Fuck..."

Two words.

"Me."

And with that her body was Bakura's, and they moved as one, Bakura's member shooting up and down her pussy so fluidly you'd think it had been designed for it, and Kagome's voice became a single, never-ending stretch of "Ohh!" and Bakura rode it, rode it all the way to the end like some rugged, uneven highway.

He finished. Kagome felt Bakura's hands slide up her stomach and reach around her, like someone clinging to a piece of driftwood in a storm. Kagome moaned, and waited for Bakura to pull out, before turning over and bringing the boy to him in a sweaty, if not loving, embrace. She tried to speak a few times, but nothing came of it. Either the words weren't there, or they weren't enough to properly describe what she felt at that moment. No words could. She reached behind Bakura as he drifted off to sleep and ran her finger all the way around his back.

It was the closest thing they would ever have to knowing unknown secrets and true love .


End file.
